Le changement, c'est maintenant !
by mikan92
Summary: Les gens changent, évoluent. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Ainsi va la vie. Mais comment être sur que le changement est bénéfique ? Ne risque t'on pas de tout perdre ? A moins, au contraire, de gagner quelque chose que l'on aurait jamais pensé. C'est ce que se demandait parfois Kyle. Et Eric, même si jamais il ne l'aurait avoué, même sous la torture.


Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Me revoici sur ffnet avec une nouvelle idée de fiction. Malheureusement pour vous, je suis retomber dans South Park et je ne peux pas passer à autre chose tant que je n'aurais pas sortie cette histoire de ma tête.

Le rythme de parution sera aléatoire, en fonction de mon travail et de mes nombreuses démarches.

Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par un beta, donc désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe. Par ailleurs, je suis à la recherche d'un beta-lecteur si possible, alors si ça vous intéresse, mpez-moi ~

Paring: Kyman

Rating: M donc si ça vous dérange les scènes entre deux hommes nus, cliquez sur la petite croix en haut à droite. Sinon vous pouvez rester hehe.

On se retrouve en bas pour la note de fin de page ~

* * *

C'était une journée ordinaire dans la petite ville de South Park, dans le Colorado. Le ciel était bleu, même si l'air était frisquet. Comme chaque matin, excepté le weekend-end, trois garçons attendaient le bus. Le dernier membre de leur bande ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Mais si il était en retard, hors de question de l'attendre se disait Kyle Broflovski. S'il n'était pas fichu d'arriver à l'heure pour prendre le train, ce n'était pas son problème. Il lâcha un Tss agacé en jetant un coup d'œil sur son téléphone. 7h45. Ils prenaient le bus dans cinq minutes. Mais s'ils osaient partir sans lui, ils allaient s'en prendre plein la gueule. Et il avait horreur d'être en retard. L'avait-il déjà dit ?

-Relax Kyle.. On ne sera pas en retard !

-Mmmh mm, mmh mmm mmh mmh !

-Ta raison Kenny ! Destresse un peu mec.

Kyle regarda ses amis, croisant les bras. Ils n'avaient guère changé depuis le temps. Stan Marsh avait toujours ses cheveux noirs coupés courts, ses yeux bleus, son bonnet bleu à pompon rouge fiché sur la tête. Sa veste marron et son col rouge. Son jean bleu. Pianotant sur son téléphone. Sûrement à sa petite-amie, Wendy Testaburger. C'est deux là n'avaient fait que de rompre, se remettre ensemble, encore et encore. Ce qui exaspérait leurs amis. Qu'ils cassent un bon coup ou alors qu'ils arrêtent de se prendre la tête. Kyle avait beau essayer de faire entendre raison à son super meilleur ami, mais rien n'y faisait. "Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore". Merci Pascal pour cette phrase. Grâce à ça, il comprenait pourquoi Stan était un tel con par moment quand il était en froid avec Wendy. Ou alors il l'a comprenait car elle lui parlait…

Kenny avait grandis. Mais il n'était plus le plus petit. Malgré la précarité dans laquelle sa famille évoluait, il avait réussi à s'en sortir. Il avait grandis, atteignant le mètre 78. Stan mesurait 1m80. Kenny était toujours dans son anorak orange, capuche fichée sur sa tête. Il découvrait cependant plus souvent son visage, laissant apparaître ses mèches blondes. Il avait toujours des yeux bleus pétillants de malice, mais le plus souvent depuis quelques temps, de lubricité. Kenny avait toujours était celui qui était le plus obsédé, le plus porté vers la chose. Et en grandissant, ça n'avait pas changé. Il collectionnait conquêtes sur conquêtes. Hommes, femmes, il s'en fichait. Il ne se mettait pas dans des causes, hétéro, gay, pan, bi. Il s'en fichait. Parfois il s'habillait en princesse Kenny, d'autre non. Il se fichait bien du regard que l'on pouvait avoir sur lui.

Tout le contraire de Kyle Broflovsky. Il voulait sans cesse faire bonne impression. Elevé par des parents prônent le respect des règles, c'était normal. Il voulait être à la hauteur. Il faisait toujours des discours, recevant à chaque fois des regards blasés de ses camarades. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était comme ça. Tout comme son côté New-Jerseyen qui ressortait parfois. Dans les cas extrêmes. Kyle avait bien grandit, devenant le plus grand de la bande. 1m85, et il en était fier. Il ne cachait plus ses cheveux roux sous son ushanka vert. Il avait décidé d'accepter sa rousseur. Ou il était roux, ou il avait les cheveux bouclés et alors ? Il laissait ses boucles encadrer son visage ainsi que la naissance de son cou.. Ses yeux verts ressortant parmis tout ce rouge. Il avait cependant gardé sa veste verte, l'apprécient malgré tout. Evidemment, ce n'était pas les mêmes vêtements que quand ils avaient dix ans. Mais ils avaient conservé les mêmes goûts

Enfin, il ne manquait plus que lui. Qui n'était toujours pas arrivé. Si cela énervait de plus en plus Kyle, Kenny et Stan relativisaient. Il allait surement arrivé en retard, ils perdraient cinq minutes de cours. Pas la mère à boire. Cinq minutes plus tard, le bus était là. Mais pas le quatrième comparse. Kyle se mordit un instant la lèvre, pesant le pour et le contre avant de monter dans le bus scolaire. tant pis pour lui, il n'avait pas l'intention d'arriver en retard lui. Ils se mirent à leur place habituelle, vite rejoint par Wendy et Bébé Stevens, l'actuelle petite-amie de Kenny. Jusqu'à ce qu'il jette son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre, ou pas. Pendant que les deux couples roucoulaient, se léchaient les amygdales (selon Kyle), notre juif et rouquin préféré ruminait. Il en avait marre de ça. D'être la cinquième roue du carrosse. S'il avait été là, au moins ils auraient passé leur temps à se prendre la tête. Et il ne serait pas à se demander si il se tuerait sur le coup s'il sautait du bus. Heureusement son calvaire dura une dizaine de minutes avant qu'il n'arrive à l'école de South Park. École qui faisait maintenant collègue, pour des raisons budgétaire. Merci au Président Garrisson pour ça. Il roula des yeux en voyant le Principal Pc et la Proviseur-adjointe Strong Women en train de roucouler "directement". A se demander comment ça se faisait qu'il n'y ait pas eu de plaintes. Les trois garçons, accompagnés des deux filles se dirigèrent vers le premier cours de la journée. Histoire. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et ouvrirent de grands yeux. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Kyla ouvrit la bouche, restant plusieurs secondes sans rien dire avant de se diriger vers un élève, poings et visage fermés.

-Non mais t'es sérieux Gros cul ?! On t'attends, on t'envoie des messages et toit.. Toi tu est déjà arrivé ?! D'où tu réponds pas aux textos ?

\- Woh du calme sale Juif ! Si j'ai pas envie de te répondre, je ne réponds pas. Tu connais la liberté d'expression ? Je sais que c'est une notion que ton peuple ne connaît pas..Et je ne suis pas un gros cul, j'ai seulement des os épais. Combien de fois va falloir te le dire pour que ça rentre dans ta caboche de Juif qui mériterait de..

-Ferme ta gueule Cartman !

Kyle soupira lourdement avant de se laisser tomber à côté de Cartman. Eric Théodore. Cartman pour la plupart des gens. Gros cul, connard d'antisémite et pleins d'autres noms d'oiseau pour Kyle. Ils avaient beau avoir grandit, mûrit, mais leur relation était exactement la même qu'à leur huit ans, dix ans. Cartman avait changé. Il portait toujours son bonnet bleu à pompon jaune sur ses cheveux châtain coupé court. Ses yeux bleus étaient toujours aussi moqueur, aussi haineux, racistes, con dirait même Kyle. Mais physiquement. Eric avait changé. Il avait grandi, mais était le plus petit de la bande avec son mètre 73, qu'il vivait très mal. Son père étant un joueur de football américain, il aurait pensé qu'il serait grand. Plus grand que son bâtard de juif. Il aurait parié du contraire. Ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils avaient jusqu'à leur 18 ans, mais vu comment c'était partit, il allait lui devoir 20 balles à cet enfoiré de feuj. Il avait minci. Ou plutôt, son poids c'était ajusté avec sa taille. Il était mince par rapport à l'enfant obèse qu'il était. Quelques kilos en trop, au niveau des poignets d'amour mais rien de flagrant. Il avait commencé à faire un peu plus de sport, compensant ainsi avec son alimentation riche et grasse. Il avait encore gardé les rondeurs de ses joues, faisant de lui le "bébé à sa maman". Il s'habillait toujours de son t-shirt noir " Token's life matters ", mais l'avais agrémenté d'un Teddy noir.

Kyle suivit pensivement le cours, prenant des notes par habitude, sans vraiment écouté. Non son attention était porté sur son voisin. Pourquoi Cartman était déjà arrivé avant eux ? Surtout, pourquoi il avait ce putain de sourire aux lèvres pendant qu'il pianotait sur son smartphone. Est-ce qu'il avait rencontré une fille ? Non, aucune fille ne serait folle pour sortir avec un con raciste antisémite, pro-nazi et il en passait.. Pourtant Heidi était sortit avec lui. Malgré que Cartman l'avait rendu obèse, avait essayé de la tuer, ils étaient restés amis. Chose qui rendait perplexe Kyle. Encore lui, il comprenait. Même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, plus des Frenemies. Mais Heid avait souffert. Elle ne lui avait plus parlé pendant plusieurs années. Et maintenant, les eux ressemblaient à deux amis d'enfance qui s'était perdu de vue. Et ça énervait Lyle sans aucune raison. Quand il entendit un énième gloussement de son voisin, il brisa en deux son crayon, lâchant un long Tss.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'a ? t'a tes règles mon très cher ami Juif ?

-La ferme ! Le prochain cours, trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne veux plus m'asseoir avec toi.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi ? Ta pas le droit espèce de connard de Juif ! JE décide si je m'assois à tes côtés ou non !

-Vu que t'es tout le temps sur ton téléphone, tu ne verra pas la différence. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de ta permission !

Le rouquin renifla dédaigneusement, prenant ses affaires et venant s'asseoir à côté de l'un de leurs amis, Butters Stotch, un jeune blond. Doux, calme, naïf était Butters jeune. Et il l'était toujours. Il est la gentillesse même. Et Kyla appréciait réellement le jeune homme, contrairement à Cartman qui profite souvent de sa naïveté. Il sourit au jeune homme, avant de discuter discrètement avec lui, faisant fi des regards assassins qu'il sentait dans son dos.

-Euuuh Kyle ?

-Mmh Butters ?

-Je.. Y'a Eric qui arrête pas de nous regarder fixement.. Il a sa tête des mauvais jours. Et il n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des messages..

-Ignore le.

-Mais il a vachement l'air remonté Eric la.

-Il va passer à autre chose. Il faut qu'il arrête de penser qu'on est des jouets, ses jouets. Il a qu'à discuter avec Heidi au lieu de nous faire chier.

-Comme tu veux Kyle. Comme tu veux. Mais en attendant, je n'arrête pas de recevoir des messages.

-Passe ton téléphone.

Butters regarda son ami, inquiet avant d'obéir. Le rouquin en avait marre. Il n'avait tout de même pas le faire chier juste pour une histoire de place ? C'était quoi ça, une dispute de couple ou quoi ? Du grand n'importe quoi. Il alla directement dans la conversation intitulée "Eric". Butters et Heidi étaient les seuls à l'appeler Eric. Et ce n'étaient même pas ses amis les plus proches. A moins que si.. Il entailla une nouvelle fois sa lèvre avant de grimacer en sentant de nouvelles vibrations. Mais ce mec n'arrêtait jamais ou quoi ?

Arrête de nous faire chier gros lard ! On est pas tes putains de jouer, alors retourne à tes messages avec Heidi ou je ne sais quoi ! Et pas la peine de répondre, j'éteins le putain de téléphone !

Il envoya le message avant de le rendre à son propriétaire, une fois éteint. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir profiter du cours sans être dérangés par des vibrations. Bon les regards étaient encore plus meurtriers mais au moins, ils pouvaient essayer de les oublier.

-On a décidé de manger au KFC avec les autres, tu viens Butters ?

-Oh ouais, c'est super sympa de m'inviter ! Merci les gars !

Butters était vraiment quelqu'un de positif, enjoué, heureux pour un rien. Et ça changeait un peu avec le caractère complètement borderline de Cartman. Ils continuèrent de parler tranquillement, comme si aucun regard ne posait sur eux. Et Kyle se réjouis un instant en pensant que le gros lard (enfin il allait devoir trouver une autre insulte vu que ce n'était plus trop le cas) ne l'avait pas lâché une seule seconde. Conclusion ? Il n'avait pas parlé avec Heidi et ça c'était super. Enfin, parce qu'au moins, il se concentrait sur autre chose que son téléphone. Evidemment si c'était sur le cours, ça aurait été un miracle, une immense satisfaction même. Mais c'est de Cartman qu'on parle, alors ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver. La paix dans le monde avait un petit plus de chance d'arriver même il dirait. La fin du cours finit par arriver, et même si ça n'avait duré qu'une heure, les élèves avaient l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulé. Et à leur plus grand bonheur, ils enchaînaient avec une heure de français, et deux heures de maths. Trois heures pendant lesquelles Kyle ne faisait que de recevoir des ondes assassines et des regards plus que persistants. Oui, Cartman n'avait pas du tout apprécié que son jouet s'en aille. Après tout, comme s'il pouvait s'amuser avec cet idiot de Butters. Il était unique, et ce stupide juif devrait s'en rendre compte. Maintenant qu'il n'avait pas son monstre roux à ses côtés, il avait l'impression que le temps s'écoulait de plus en plus lentement. Et même s'il répondait de manière laconique à Heidi, il s'ennuyait. Il voulait son juif préféré. Et il avait bien l'intention de le récupérer pour la fin de la journée. Kyle était à lui, et à personne d'autre. Même pas à son meilleur ami gay Stan. A lui et à lui seul. Alors s'il fallait qu'il séquestre de nouveau Butters pour avoir le champs libre. Il continua de ruminer dans son coin, harcelant le rouquin de messages. Qui restèrent sans réponse mais au moins, il le faisait chier. Et si ce n'était pas le cas car môsieur avait en plus osé éteindre son téléphone, ça sera pour quand il en aurait besoin. Dans tous les cas, il était sûr de voir un Kyle débouler vers lui, énervé, le visage rougis par la colère. Oh ouais qu'il adorait faire sortir le juif de ses gonds.

Les heures défilaient lentement pour tout les élèves. Mais enfin, l'heure de la délivrance était arrivée. Tous les élèves se ruèrent vers la sortie, de même pour la bande de nos quatre garçons préférés et Butters. Stan et Kenny marchaient devant, discutant de leur copines respectives. Cartman s'amuser à charrier Kyle, qui essayait de ne pas répliquer. Et Butters qui marchait à côté d'Eric, approuvant parfois ou non ses paroles. Même si au fond, il compatissait pour Kyle et Eric. Kyle car il avait dû supporter toutes ses insultes depuis de nombreuses années. Eric car il savait que le jeune homme ne savait pas montrer son affection et son intérêt d'une autre manière. C'était mignon n'empêche, de les voir se chamailler comme un vieux couple. Mais jamais il ne le dirait aux concernés. Il tenait trop à sa petite vie tranquille. Il laissa ses amis le devancer, les regardant d'un air pensif. Dire qu'au début ils ne trainaient qu'avec lui car il était un substitut de Kenny. Les temps avaient bien changé, il était apprécié pour ce qu'il était. Il était heureux d'avoir des amis qui étaient là pour le soutenir. L'écouter, plaisanter avec lui. Il se sentait beaucoup moins seul qu'il fut un temps.

Les cinq garçons finirent par arriver au KFC, Cartman repensant à la fois ou la ville avait décidé de remplacer son KFC bien aimé par un dispensaire à marijuana. Il se souvenait qu'il avait décidé d'être une sorte de baron de la drogue version KFC. Heureusement, tout était retourné dans l'ordre. Les hommes qui avaient contracté un cancer des testicules étaient de nouveau guérit, le KFC était érigé comme un anti-cancéreux. Une des plus belles journées du jeune Cartman. Une parmis tant d'autres. Ils finirent par commander leur repas. Cartman commandant pour une famille de quatre personnes. Et Kyle ne pu résister à la tentation de le chambrer. Après tout, c'est comme s'il voulait que Kyle le fasse.

-Tu crois pas que le cauchemar qui te serre de cul est assez gros Cartman ? Tu peux nourrir une famille dans le besoin avec tout ce que tu as pris.

-Je t'emmerde espèce de Juif ! Tu vas pas vouloir que je donne en plus aux pauvres, aux mexicains et aux migrants ? C'est pas mon problème s'ils crèvent la dalle !

-Cartman ! Comment tu peux dire ça ? Je te signale que Kenny est pauvre ! Et que des milliers de personnes meurent de faim chaque jour !

-Kahl.. J'en ai rien à foutre que des gens crèvent la dalle ~ Rien à foutre ! Maintenant va payer ta part, ne crois aps que je ne sais pas que t'es pleins aux as sale feuj de mes couilles !

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être juif Cartman !

-Si ça l'est !

-Nan !

-Si !

-Nan !

-Alors explique moi pourquoi ?

-Parce que mon père est un avocat de renom..

-Qui travaille uniquement s'il y a des bons contrats. Et dis moi Kalh, il est quoi ton père ? Juif n'est-ce pas ? Les Juifs aiment le blé, c'est un fait connus de tous depuis la nuit des temps ! Même Bouddha l'a dit dans sa fucking religion de tarlouze !

-Kewa ?

-Laisse tomber Kyle, il va nous faire tout un monologue et..

Stan n'avait même pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que Cartman commençait effectivement son monologue sur sa théorie complètement tirés par les cheveux. Kenny, Butters et Stan mangèrent sans trop écouter, discutant entre eux parfois. Tandis que Stan exposait ses idées, insultant Cartman, mangeant. Un déjeuner habituel somme toute. Mais Kyle tout comme Cartman n'aurait voulu que ça change. Ils aimaient la dynamique de leur relation, et pour rien au monde ils auraient voulu que ça change. Devenir amis, avoir des discussions calmes, ce n'était pas eux. Il fallait cette rage, que ça bouillonne, tempête entre eux. Malheureusement, le changement était déjà enclenché, et aucun des deux n'avaient le pouvoir de l'arrêter.

A suivre ~

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'ai écrit ce chapitre cette nuit, à deux heures du matin (vive les insomnies) donc j'avoue que je suis légèrement mitigée. Merci par avance pour vos commentaires et à plus tard maybe !


End file.
